Unknown Daughter
by razmend
Summary: What if, Frank made a mistake. What if he cheated on his wife sixteen years before the show started. What if he didn't know that mistake was about to pop back up in his life in the form of a sixteen year old runaway.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if, Frank made a mistake. What if he cheated on his wife sixteen years before the show started. What if he didn't know that mistake was about to pop back up in his life in the form of a sixteen year old runaway.

I looked up at the 1PP building feeling nervous, telling myself that this was the only way. I didn't want to spend the rest of my life on the streets, maybe he would help me.

My name is Maddison Hope Reagan; I am sixteen years old and hoping to meet my father for the very first time. My mother, when I was old enough to understand told me under no circumstances was I ever to contact my father. I never understood why until recently. He has a family with children much older than me to a wife who only died a few years ago. In other words he cheated on her, he either didn't know about me or he didn't want me. I was seriously hoping for the first one because I really do not want to be sent back to the hell hole I am supposed to call home.

I walk to the front desk and see a cop. He looks up at me but doesn't say anything. It dawns me he wants to know my reason for being here. "Right, I was hoping I could meet the police commissioner"

He chuckled "do you have an appointment with him mam"?

I looked down "no sir bu"

He interrupted me "then I can't let you see him sorry"

I looked at him "sir, I know I don't have an appointment with him but you see" I stopped for a second trying to figure out a way to get him to let me see my father "I am supposed to write a report about him and I waited to last minute and when I tried to make an appointment they said there wasn't enough time to make sure I am harmless" I stopped for a break and smiled at him "maybe you can just call up and ask if he is busy"? I looked down "I really don't want to get in trouble with my parents or teacher". I looked up hoping to see some compassion on his face and found it. I fought with my facial expression not wanting him to see.

"I will see if he is busy, if he is you will have to come back later". He turned to the phone and called up to the commissioner's desk. A minute later he turned the chair back to me and smiled "you got lucky today miss, he said to go on up"

I smiled and could hardly contain my excitement as he gave me a visitors badge then when he had sign in had to stop for a second and got worried then smiled and signed my name Maddison Hope then followed a police officer to an elevator where we got off on the 14th floor.

I walk over to the desk as the officer that walked with me went back down stairs. The lady at the desk looked at me. "Give him a minute he should be right with you" I nod at her and sit down.

As I sit here I suddenly feel very nervous, what if he sends me back to the hell hole? What if he believes me but still sends me back to the hell hole? What if I don't even speak? I mean with how nervous I am it is more than possible but at the same time mom always said I get my confidence from him. The door to his office opens and he walks out. I get up to meet him and continue my line of thought oh please confidence please don't fail me now.

We walk into his office and sit down on couch "the officer down stairs you had a report due on me"?

I looked down then back him knowing better then to lie "actually sir, that was a lie to him, I needed an in to talk to you and I figured telling him that would elicit some compassion from him".

He looked surprised "and why was it you needed to talk to me, if not for the report?"

I looked up and drew my courage up "sir I know you are a very busy man so I will just get to why I am here" I took a deep breath trying to find the confidence I needed "I'm your daughter".

 _So I am gonna leave the story here. If its good so far, let me know!_

 _I started this when I should have been doing my policing systems paper sooo yeah!_

 **Maddie_Reagan**


	2. Meeting Dad

All I have to say is thank you! I have never had this many reviews on a first chapter ever! So thank you to everyone that liked, commented, followed it! I hope this chapter is what you guys were hoping for in Frank's reaction! Look for a question at the end!

I looked up and drew my courage up "sir I know you are a very busy man so I will just get to why I am here" I took a deep breath trying to find the confidence I needed "I'm your daughter".

My father's eyes went wide but he didn't say anything and I wasn't sure if that was good thing or a bad thing. I was scared what if he didn't believe me? What could I do to prove to him I was his daughter? He still hasn't said anything almost like he was trying to figure out if I was telling the truth or not. Suddenly I had an idea; I pulled out a folder and opened it showing a handful of documents. I handed him one and spoke as he took it "this is a picture of my birth certificate, I don't have the original unfortunately but this could work" I looked down wondering what else I could say.

Finally what felt like years he spoke "young lady, as you already so smartly said I am a very busy man and this kind of joke wastes my time, now if you would please leave so I can get back to work".

I stood up as he stood up to walk away "it isn't a joke, I am your daughter please" tears in my eyes I took a step towered him "my mother's name was Hannah Grace, you were with her for a few months" I looked down "she died 7 months ago, a drunk driver hit her car when she was coming to pick me up for dinner" I looked up to see him watching me with interest "mom always said not to come to you because you have your own family, with kids that have their own kids and normally I wouldn't sir, but I'm desperate".

He walked over to the door opened it and said something to the lady I talked to earlier then they both came in. He sat down "if you are my daughter, would you mind doing a DNA test to confirm it?"

I nodded "anything to prove you're my father, and if by chance my mom was wrong then I am so sorry I wasted your time but I don't think she was wrong".

He nodded then turned to the women again "Baker get a DNA test up here, and start thinking about food, I think we may be here for awhile, also call everyone I had on my calendar for today and reschedule them"

She nodded "yes sir" then she left the room

I looked at him "you believe me now"?

He nodded "I believe your mom is Hannah however, me being your father I am still unsure of because I thought she would tell me". He looked down "you see I met your mom during a rough patch in my marriage, she was a witness in a robbery and from there we were together when ever time aloud"

I nodded "she said the time she spent with you was some of the best times she ever had and of course because it gave me to her"

He smiled at me then the smile dropped "where have you been the last 7 months"?

I looked down "well for 5 months I was in a this foster care house, I hate it there" I looked up "I ran away from the house because well I hated it, I called it the hell hole, the parents that run it are the worst and because I am the oldest I ended up taking care of the kids" I sighed "the last two months I have been on the streets, hoping for an idea to come to me, something I could do but I came up empty".

I looked around as the door opened and in came Baker with a DNA kit and a few menus. "Here you go sir and the menus for when you're ready to order dinner".

He nodded "thank you Baker, give us a few minutes to look everything over then come back. You can get the food and take the DNA test to the lab put a rush on it"

Baker nodded "of course sir" then left the room to leave us again

He put the menus on the table in front of us then looked at me "what are you hungry for Maddison right"? I nodded then realized I never actually told him my name then it dawned on me he probably read my birth certificate.

He smiled seeing my confusing look "the officer down stairs said what your name was then I confirmed it with your birth certificate, you did however lie when you signed in down stairs I noticed".

I smiled looking at the menus "I couldn't put my last name, who knows what that would have caused" he smiled but didn't answer.

After a few more seconds my father said "so have you figured out what you want" I smiled at him shaking my head. "okay then let's think about it more, and while we think we can take our DNA so at least its ready for when Baker comes in" I nodded as he took out the cotton swabs then did his cheek, he put in a box and wrote his name. Then he looked at me and handed me a cotton swab to do the same. He smiled at me as he finished writing my name on the box "so Maddison what were you thinking for dinner"?

I smiled back at him "well if you are making me decide I was looking at the Chinese menu but if you would rather something else I wouldn't mind"

He shook his head "Chinese food it is" and a moment later Baker walked in, the commissioner handed her the DNA kit then we told her what we wanted from the Chinese place "oh and Baker" she turned to him "get something for yourself as well".

She nodded "thank you sir" then she left us again.

"So" my father said breaking the silence that had continued after Baker left "what do you prefer, Maddison or Maddie"?

I thought about it for a second "honestly, either is fine I go by Maddison, Maddie, and Mads I would answer to all three of them".

He nodded "that doesn't answer my question, which do you prefer"?

I smiled "Maddie I guess, Maddison is for when I am trouble".

He chuckled "good to know" then he got serious again "this DNA test is going to take a while to come back, a few days at the earliest and while I want to take you home I think I am going to get you set up in a hotel at least until the DNA test comes back" he looked at me worriedly hoping I understand.

I smiled at him "I understand, if the DNA turns out wrong there is no point in telling your family about a weak point in your life, I know it could cause a lot of problems for you even if it turns out I am your daughter I hope they won't be too mad"

He looked down and smiled his mustache moving as his mouth moved "so I was your last option, you could have gone back to the foster home you were in".

I looked down "nope, I will never go back there unless with papers that say I am done with them and for them to give me my original papers".

He smiled at me "okay then if you are not my daughter I will try to make sure you go to a better home" I smiled at him grateful he would at least try. Then the knock at the door stopped him from saying anything more and Baker walked in with food. We all sat down and ate not saying a word until we were finished eating.

Baker started after we had finished eating "sir the lab said it could be two days at the latest to finish the DNA comparison".

The commissioner nodded at her "thank you Baker, now will you do a two day hotel for Maddie before you leave". She nodded and got up to do so.

Later we were at the hotel sitting in my room talking about my mom and the past. My father started on a question I wasn't look forward to answering "how come you're in foster care, if I remember correctly your mom had parents didn't she, why didn't you stay with them"?

I smiled softly at him "they died when I was eight but I didn't know them that well in the first place, I guess they weren't very happy that mom was a single parent and not married so she raised me by herself with very little help from them".

He smiled sadly "do you know why she didn't tell me, if I am your father why didn't she tell me"?

I looked down "yeah I know, she didn't tell you because you guys being together was a big mistake, she even knew that" I looked at him "I think she was afraid you would take me or something but she also didn't want to cause anymore problems for your family then she already did, not telling you was better for everyone at the time". I stood up and looked out the window "she could never have known she was going to be killed before she could ever tell you the truth".

 _So I am going to end it here. I didn't want the chapter to be too long; I hear some people don't like it when a chapter is long. So the next chapter will be in Frank's point of view, where he tells his family! I am looking forward to writing that!_

 _Now to the question!_

 _So I had an idea that Maddie went to this hybrid school where they do online classes and in person classes. However she graduated early like everyone in that system does._

 _Or_

 _I can have her go to school with the rest of the Reagans._

 _Let me know!_

 **Maddie_Reagan**


	3. Telling the Family

I've been sitting at my desk staring at the wall in front of me since I walked into 1PP. It's what I do the moment I walk into work, it's what I've been doing the last two days. Maddie was at the hotel, I see her before I go home for a few hours and we talk. After knowing her for a few days I want to honestly think she is my daughter, her blonde hair and blue eyes I can't deny that she looks like a Reagan. If Jamie had been her age I would see the resemblance, her eyes remind me of my father, same shade of blue.

I got knocked out of my thoughts by Baker who walked in "sir the test results are back". I was nervous; here I was thinking Maddie could be mine but what if she isn't?

I nod at her "let's see it Baker" I said trying to act calm when on the inside I was ball of nerves. She handed me the file and I opened it and noticing she had stopped breathing. I couldn't help but smile at her, it looks like I was not the only one that was getting attached to Maddie.

I pulled the piece of paper out of the folder and followed Bakers idea; I held my breath and started to read. As I finished reading I couldn't help but smile Maddie was mine, she was my daughter. I looked at Baker who was giving me a look "she's mine Baker".

She smiled like I did "congratulations sir, I am sure your daughter will be very pleased to hear the news". She looked at him "would you like me to have your detail bring her in"?

He smiled at her "no Baker but thank you, I will tell her later, right now I need to figure out how to tell the rest of the family and that won't be easy". She nodded at me and made her way out the door.

I looked to my cell phone, I may as well tell everyone tonight then on Sunday, everyone can officially meet her. I called Erin first "Hi sweetheart, I was wondering you could come by the house later, there's something we need to talk about, say seven"?

On the other end I hear "yeah dad, I'll be there is everything okay"?

I smiled "of course not honey, nothing is wrong I just need to talk to you and your brothers".

She chuckled "if you say so dad, I'll see you later love you".

I grinned "love you too sweetheart" I hung up and went looking for Danny; I had the same conversation with him then Jamie. Just like their sister wanted to know if something was wrong, then said they would there.

The day went on and on, with me calling social services, getting the location of the foster home Maddie was in, telling the agency I was her father. I had proof, I had the child and tomorrow I would be at the house to collect the rest of my daughter's things and all the paper work that went along with her.

Finally, it was five o'clock I left with my detail to the hotel where my daughter is staying. I get up to her room and knock. I hear her moving around the room then the door unlocks, she's standing there and I smile as she lets me in. I walk over to the table and sit down then wait for her to sit and when she does I smile again 'the DNA came back" I looked at her "your mom was right, you're my daughter" her blue eyes lit up like it was Christmas and she hugged me.

"Dad" I heard her whisper and smiled even bigger.

I pulled away from her "Maddie, I am going to tell the family tonight, I need you to say here for a few more days, tomorrow we are going to the old foster care house where we will get everything you need, then on Sunday you will meet the rest of the family" I took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes and saw understanding making me smile.

"Dad, about this Sunday thing" she stopped for a minute, and I could see her uncertainty about asking whatever was on her mind.

"Hey, Maddie what whatever is on your mind, honey you can tell me". I could tell whatever she wanted to say she was scared it would hurt my opinion of her.

She took a deep breath trying to find confidence then she spoke in a whisper "I'm not catholic, I've never been to church before and I am pretty sure I don't have the right clothes for your Sunday church thing, I'm sorry".

She bowed her head like she was in trouble, I couldn't help but hug her to me again "how about this, try it a couple of times, I want you to try it but I won't force you to go" I looked down "you don't have to go this Sunday though, I will pick you up here after church". She smiled at me, grateful I understood. "I have to go; I have to tell your brothers and sister about you".

She looked up worried "dad maybe I should go with you, I mean they are not going to like this".

I smiled at her "no Maddie, they won't. However I would rather they get mad when it's just me so when you meet them they can be nice".

Maddie nodded at me then stood up "what time are you going to be here tomorrow"?

I was confused for about a second then remembered "right, I am thinking about two, does that work for you"? She nodded making me smile as I stood up next to her.

She hugged me "bye dad, I'll see you tomorrow" she walked me to the door and smiled at me as she shut the door.

Now for the worst part of my day I told myself as I left the hotel with my detail.

I get home and see my kids all at my house already and start to feel nervous. These thoughts in my mind were going to keep me from telling them the truth but I couldn't. I put on my police commissioner face and walked into the house.

They all stood up as Erin started to talk "dad is everything okay, you haven't had us all here like this since you told us mom was sick".

I smiled at her "why don't we all sit, pop you too" as everyone sat down I tried to figure out what to say next "no Erin, no one here is sick". I took a deep breath "I have to tell you all something, I am not proud of it and to be honest if it didn't come out you probably would never know" I looked down and told myself to just say it, blurt it out "sixteen years ago I had an affair with another women".

I heard gasps from all four of them and forced myself too look up and meet their eyes. I saw disbelief in their eyes as Erin spoke anger in her voice "please tell me your joking, you cheat on mom I don't believe it, in fact I won't".

I looked down "I know it sounds unbelievable Erin, sometimes I forget in fact I did but that changed about two days ago".

Danny spoke, with the same anger Erin had in her voice "let me guess dad you have some kid from the time you spent with his women" He looked away from me and I felt the shame, knowing I was putting them through something they shouldn't have to feel.

I didn't say anything as Jamie asked "how come after sixteen years the child's mom is just now telling you, or have you known about the child".

I looked up at him, he was looking at me with the eyes of a calm person but I know my son, he was just as mad as his brother and sister. I glanced at pop his eyes were fire, he was just as if not more pissed then my kids. I finally answered Jamie's questions "no, Jamie I didn't know about her, she found me two days ago. Her mom was killed when a drunk driver hit her car seven months ago." I looked over at my kids, taking time to look at all three of them "she was in foster for five months after that, the last two months she has been on the streets".

I heard Erin sigh "so you just too took her word on it, common dad she's probably lying to you".

I smiled at her "Erin, I had DNA taken from both of us; she's my daughter, your sister".

Erin stood up and started to pace "if this is true dad, did mom know did she know you cheated" the way cheated came out of her mouth I thought about getting my bullet proof vest out.

I nodded at her "she knew, I was with Hannah for a few months when we decided it would be best if we ended it, I still loved my wife" I looked down "those months were a weakness for me, like I said earlier I'm not proud of it and I'm not proud that I hurt your mom but we got help and we got through it because I loved her, nothing could or would change that".

Danny got up and started to pace with his sister, "so when do meet her"?

Before I could answer his question Erin turned to him a volcano in here eyes "what makes you think I want to meet her Danny, shes the evidence that our father cheated" Erin took a deep breath "dad I'm not sure I want Nikki to meet her either"

I looked down "I'm sorry you think that Erin, I knew you would hate this and probably me but she has no control on who her father is and she needs a family". I looked over to Danny, "to answer your question you and the rest of the family will meet her on Sunday after church".

Jamie got up to join his siblings in pacing "what else should we know dad"? He said looking at his sister who was glaring at me while his brother paced back and forth.

I glanced over at pops he hasn't said a word at all but I knew he was upset and when the kids left things were going to get bad. I looked away from pops and back to Jamie to answer "the foster home she was in wasn't the best but I honestly don't know anymore about her".

Jamie nodded "will you need any help tomorrow"?

I smiled at him "I may, are you volunteering"?

I smiled at him when he nodded but the smile dropped when Erin glared at him but before I could say anything to her he said " common Erin, dads right, Maddie didn't choose her dad, she didn't choose for her parents to cheat she's innocent in this".

Erin looked down "your right, but I still don't know" she looked at me but didn't say anything.

I looked at Danny then Erin "look I'm telling you now so you can think about it and tell your kids, Danny you can tell Linda and the boys, Erin tell Nikki, get them ready for Sunday. It's going to be difficult".

Erin looked at her brothers then nodded "okay dad, I will give her a chance but I still don't know about this". I nod at her smiling.

The three of them leave and I turn to my father "well pops, out with it".

He didn't say anything for a moment then said "I can't believe you cheated on Mary, of all the things a Reagan could do Francis you go on cheat! Not just cheat but having a child with the girl that you cheated with! I thought I taught you better Francis"

I looked down "done yet pop" I got up then spoke again "she is my daughter, your granddaughter and when you meet her Sunday, you be nice or so help me pops" I looked down I was nervous I didn't like threatening my family but I was scared they wouldn't treat Maddie right.

I got up then went to my room and got ready for the day tomorrow. I had a feeling tomorrow would be a lot of the same with pops. I wish I could tell him I was disappointed in me too.

 _Welll I am supper sorry about the fact I stopped! I got a job along with school its been a little difficult to write. So I am so sorry!_

 _Anyhow, tell me what you think!_

 _ **Maddie_Reagan**_


	4. Meeting the Family

**Hey everyone! This chapter is going be a tad different and I am hoping a tad longer. I am putting a lot, including a scene where Frank, Maddie and two guests go to her old foster home and get her stuff. That will take a chunk. Then Maddie meets the rest of the Reagans! I like this idea!**

 **Franks POV**

I got up and dressed knowing this was morning might suck. With the way pop and I ended things I was worried, what if we blow up again. I walk down the stairs to see Jamie and pop sitting in the kitchen "what are you doing here Jamie"?

He smiled at me "I wasn't sure when you were taking Maddie to her old foster house so I thought I should come early".

I smiled at him "I wasn't sure you actually wanted to come but I'm picking her up at 2 if you're still available" I was kind of shocked, I know he said he wanted to come with but at the same time it was when he was with his siblings I honestly didn't think he was serious.

He looked at pops "yeah I'm still available, in fact I think pops wants to come too".

I looked fast at my dad "you want to come"? I was stunned, he didn't look mad anymore and I can see he was actually curious about Maddie.

He nodded at me "I want to meet her before the family meets her; I think it would best Francis". I nodded at him and smiled not saying anything as he continued "plus as you said last night son, she is your daughter which by blood makes her my granddaughter".

I chuckled at him "pops, about last night, what I said" I left it hanging not sure I should say more in front of Jamie.

He shook his head, "say no more Francis I know you were just worried about your daughter being excepted into the family, there are no hard feelings here and I look forward to meeting her".

I smiled at him "thanks pops, when we pick her up I need to give her warning that you're both with me, she's nervous about the family as it is".

They both nodded as Jamie said "so two o'clock right"?

I nodded at him "do you want to meet here or at 1PP"?

They both looked at each other, "1PP" they said together.

I smiled "deal, I will see you just before 2".

 **Okay Ladies and Gents, this is where it will get different. I wanted to do Maddie's reaction to meeting her brother and grandpa.**

 **So Maddie's Point of View POF starts right now.**

 **If it changes or anything you will see the characters name and POV in bold.**

 **Now back to the story.**

 **Maddie's POV**

I was sitting on my bed, I was nervous about my dad meeting my foster mother. I know her pretty well. What if she says bad things about me? Will he believe her? I hope not.

I get pulled from my semi dark thoughts to someone knocking on the door, I get up to answer it and see my dad. I smile at him as he hugs me.

"Hey kiddo" he says in his low tone voice. I smile the moment he says hey kiddo, my fears go away and I feel so much better, he is my dad and even though he doesn't know me very well I know that he will not believe anything she tells him until he has all the facts.

He pulled away from me "Maddie, I have some news".

I tilted my head at him "what kind of news dad, how did last night go" I was nervous again what if his family was horrible or something.

He smiled "last night went just about as expected, the news though is not, your brother and grandpa are here, and they want to go with us when we go to your old foster home".

It seemed like my dad paused waiting for my reaction or maybe it was me, I was beyond nervous now! I was doing pretty well at not thinking about tomorrow and meeting the family making sure my nerves are front and center. Oh man what if my brother and grandfather don't like me, and which brother? Is it Danny or Jamie? I smile at my dad and try to hide my feelings "that's great dad, I'm looking forward to meeting them".

He smiled at me, "good, let's go get your stuff from this foster home". I smiled at him and grab my jacket.

We get outside and to the car waiting; I see two men leaning against the car and start to feel nervous. I wanted to run, run and hide but I kept walking knowing I had to be strong, that I wanted them to like me. We walk over to the car and the two men who had stopped talking. I knew they were talking about me, how much of it was good?

I glance at my dad to see him smiling is he really this calm or is he putting up a front. He smiled at me then spoke "Maddie, this is your grandfather and older brother Jamie" he stopped for a moment then said "pops, Jamie, this is Maddie".

I smiled at them, if dad can put up a happy calm front so can I "hello, nice to meet you" I was doing my best at staying calm and respectful. This is my first and only first impression with my brother and grandpa I had to make it count.

They both mirrored my smile and my grandfather spoke "I know Francis said you were his but I don't think I fully believed it until now, you look a lot like your father and even more like Jamie, and you definitely have the Reagan blood".

I smiled at him as Jamie spoke "nice to meet you Maddie, I hope your okay with me and pops joining you and dad" I nodded at him but didn't respond.

My father chuckled at us "well if all the introductions are done, shall we be on the way"?

An hour later the car was pulling into a drive way of the hell hole, I was trying to ignore the pit of my stomach but was finding it hard. I was not looking forward to this. We get out and go to the door, my dad knocks and the door opens showing my foster mother.

"Well hello there, how can I help you"? Then she noticed me and her happy go lucky mood changed. "Well if it isn't little miss Maddison" she looked down and saw Jamie's badge "thank you officers for bringing her back little miss run away to find her invisible father".

I looked down as my father answered but before he could she grabbed my arm and said "I'll just take her in and make sure I punish her rather good I promise".

My father got between us as my brother and grandfather took her arm off me "sorry Mrs. Lang but we are not here to bring her back, I am sure her case worker called"

She nodded "yes of course, she did but I honestly didn't believe her, I mean who would believe that this little brat actually found her father".

My father smiled, "well she did, now if you could let us in so my daughter could gather her stuff, and so you can give me all of her information"/

My foster mother nodded "of course, of course come in" we all go in "Maddie, your stuff is in the closet" I nod at her and leave to find all my stuff.

 **Franks POV**

Maddie leaves the room and the moment she does, her foster mom looks at me "look she may be your daughter but you should know she isn't the good girl she looks like".

The three of us look at her in surprise, Maddie not be the good girl she said she was? Should I believe the person that unfortunately knows my daughter better than I do or do I follow what I can see? I glance at my son and father.

I look back at my daughter's foster mother as she continues "she doesn't go to school, did you know that"? I look down "Maddie didn't tell me that".

Mrs. Lang smiled "of course not, she wants to live with you, are you positive she's your daughter" I nodded and she gave me a sad glace "I'm sorry, and now you're stuck with her".

 **Maddie's Prov**

I found my stuff fast, in a black trash bag in the closet. I was walking back to the where the adults were and over heard her tell them a big lie.

I jumped in just after she said "I'm sorry, and now you're stuck with her". I stepped into the room and saw the disappointment in my father's eyes, I glared at my foster mom "I wasn't even gone a minute and your already telling my family your lies"?

She smiled "ah Maddie, you're mistaken, I'm not telling any lies honey"

I glared even harder, "really, telling people who I want to like me that I don't go to school, that I'm not a good kid. That's telling them the truth because I know for a fact everything you said to them is lie"

She gave me a look I knew from living with her for five months, "honey, why don't you go play with your foster siblings one last time and let us adults talk"?

I shook my head at her, ignoring the look she was giving me "why, so you could continue to tell them horrible lies about my past"?

I turned to my father, older brother and grandfather "the only thing she was telling the half truth about was the fact that I don't go to school when I was here but not because I was bad kid or anything" I took a deep breath "I graduated early, you see school was kinda different for me".

My father tilted his head then looked at my foster mom then back at me "continue".

"I went to a school that that's accelerated, I had school weekends, I didn't have a summer vacation and I graduated two months before my mom died".

My father nodded as he stood up "okay then, we will take her documents and her of her stuff then be on our way".

My foster mom looked sad to hear him say that "why, we were having such a good time"

My father smiled "because as my daughter said you're telling us lies and I don't appreciate it, Mrs. Lang, you should know I am going to have social services check in on you".

Later we were all back at the hotel in my room, my father looked at my black bag, "looks like Erin will have to take you shopping, you don't have much do you"?

I looked down, "yeah when mom died and I went into foster care they didn't want me to take too much, the state took everything else"

Jamie smiled at me "you know, for a young girl who lost everything your keeping your head held high"

I smiled at him "I kinda had to grow up fast, losing mom then running away, living on the streets only for two months changes a girl but thanks" he nodded still smiling.

My grandfather looked at my dad "so, what is Maddie going to since she doesn't have school"? They all looked at me making me shrug my shoulders.

My dad looked down "well, she can work at 1PP for a few days and maybe we can convince Erin to let her work at the DAs office, and maybe see if the archbishop to let her take a few classes where Nikki and the boys go"

He looked at me "blessing heart has a few classes that older kids take like choir an" I stopped him fast "dad I like choir, I still am not sure about the church thing though"

My grandfather jumped at that "not sure about the church thing"? He looked upset, his face was red "Francis, are you telling me this girl isn't going to go to church with us"? He looked at me then dad who looked down.

"Pops, Mads and I already talked about this, she wasn't raised catholic, I asked her to try a few times but I'm not going to force her to go"

I smiled at the nickname then looked at my grandfather "sorry sir" I looked down then felt a hand on my chin making me look up to see my grandfathers eyes "it's okay Mads, like your father said if you don't like church we can't force you to go, also I'm your grandfather, all my other grandkids call me pop" I nodded smiling at him, trying not to cry.

I realized he used the nickname my dad did and smiled at him. "I do like the idea of working with you at 1PP dad, it sounds fun! I know I can be helpful" He smiled at me then looked down "tomorrow may be difficult, with your older brother and sister I want you to hope for the best but unfortunately expect the worse" I nod at him as he looks at Jamie and my grandpa "will you two help me with the rest of the family tomorrow"?

Jamie smiled at me "do you really have to ask dad, getting to know Maddie today has been great! I can't wait until Erin and Danny see how great she is"

Pops smiled too "I agree with Jamie, this kid is defiantly a Reagan, did you see the glare she gave her foster mom".

I looked down feeling ashamed they saw that but at the same time hiding my face feeling shocked by the praise.

They get ready to leave the hotel when pops looks at me then my father and says "Francis why are we leaving her here"?

My dad looks at me then my grandpa and says "good question pops, the original plan was to for her to come home to meet everyone but since she met you, she can come home with us today if you don't object"?

Pops smiled "of course not Francis I wouldn't have said anything had I thought she should stay here".

Dad looked at me "you ready to come home"? I smiled at him nodding hard.

It was the next morning, my dad and pops were getting ready for church while I sat in the kitchen "are you sure I can't start any food for when everyone gets here"? My grandfather shook his head. "No Maddie, just hangout and we will see you around 12" I nod "dad can I read one of the books in your office"? He nodded "go ahead".

Later I'm sitting in the office reading when I hear voices talking "so where is she grandpa"? I heard my dad's voice say "last I saw her Nikki she was getting ready to read a book in my home office" as he finished his sentence they walked in the room where they see me curled up on my dad's chair reading one of his law enforcement books.

I smiled when I saw my dad and got up to meet them at the door. Before I could say anything the girl with him says "you're Maddie"? I nodded at her as she hugged me fast taking me by surprise. She pulled away "I'm Nikki, Erin's daughter" I smiled at her then looked at my dad who was smiling.

We left the office and headed into the dining room where everyone else was, I see Jamie who smiles at me, I also see pops who walks over and gives me a hug.

My dad looks at me "everyone this is my daughter Maddie" he says. "why don't Erin, her and Lind and Nikki work in the kitchen while I get the grill working the rest of you can watch football" Everyone nodded.

I follow the other girls into the kitchen, hoping the elephant in the room didn't squash me.

Nikki looked at me when she handed me a few cans of green beans "so…" she left her question hanging making me smile.

"yes Nikki"?

She smiled at me "have you ever cooked before"?

I looked down knowing that the adults were listening in "kinda, I mean me and my mom would cook a little I guess but mostly we ate out, it was easier".

"When was the last time you had a home cooked meal"? My sister in law, Linda asked making me look at up at her.

I looked at the ceiling thinking about it "uh well it depends I guess on what you think about home cooked meal...The last time my mom and I cooked was a few days before I graduated but I had a not so good meal at the foster home".

Nikki looked sad but nodded. We quietly got dinner finished

We sat down to say grace and after it I notice Jamie looking at me he smiles then says "did dad tell you what happened yesterday yet"? He says to no one in particular.

Erin and Danny looked at our dad "what happened"? They said at the same time then looked shocked when they realized it.

Pops looked at Jamie "are you talking about at the foster home"?

Jamie nodded "yup, it's when Mads showed us she was a Reagan".

I looked down thinking thanks Jamie, like I needed them to know but smiled on the inside due to him calling me Mads

Erin looked at our dad, "so what happened"?

My dad looked at me then spoke "her foster mother was telling us some untruthful things about Maddie and she came out full force saying none of it was true".

Erin nodded "what were the lies"?

I spoke up "she lied saying that I was a bad kid, that I didn't go to school implying I was a drop out which isn't true at least partly, you see I graduated from high school early."

Erin's and Danny's shocked expressions where enough for me to look at my food.

Jamie smiled "the glare she gave her foster mother was pure Reagan; she looked liked Erin when she is in court". Erin smiled at that but didn't say anything.

Danny finally spoke looking at me "what are you going to do if you're not in school"?

I looked at my dad who nodded "dad said I could work at 1PP for a few days and pops suggested maybe talking to Erin, seeing if she can get me something at the DAs office and maybe a few classes at Blessed Heart". I looked at Danny, "I was thinking maybe if Danny was okay with it I can do some work around his precinct"?

Danny looked shocked then spoke "I can ask my CO but I doubt it"

I smiled at him "thanks" I looked back at my food as the elephant in the room got bigger I found myself wondering if Erin or Danny would ever like or except me in their family.

We finished dinner and Danny said to his boys "okay boys help clear". They nodded and helped clear.

I stood up and headed into the kitchen where the boys were cleaning "can I help"?

My dad smiled at me "no honey, girls make dinner boys clean up after".

I nodded "okay, if you say so" I walked back to where the others are at and smiled at Nikki as she walked over to me "grandpa said you don't have a lot of clothing, that when foster care took you, you could only take a few things". I nodded at her as she continued "well I haven't exactly asked my mom yet but if you want we can all go clothes shopping sometime this week, get some things for you"?

I smiled at her "depending on what Erin says sure, I'd actually love that, I'm supposed to try the whole church thing out next weekend and I have absolutely nothing to wear, I could use help on what one wears to church".

Nikki nodded at me "let's ask her now, maybe aunt Linda will come along"

I smiled nervously "okay" then followed her into the other room where the women were talking.

Nikki walked over to them "mom, aunt Linda I was wondering if we could go shopping sometime this weekend and get some clothing for Maddie, we can get to her know her, and shop at the same time, what do you thing"?

I smiled at Nikki then glanced at my sister and sister in law what would they say, on man this is scaring me to no end.

Erin looked at Linda who nodded "yeah I guess we could all go clothes shopping, your right Nikki, it would be a good time to get know Maddison better".

Inward I cringed, ouch she called me Maddison. I just to have to keep reminding myself that she will like me in her own time. Please be soon though.

I smiled at her "thank you Erin, thank you Linda I really appreciate it".

After the men finished the dishes, everyone was getting ready to leave. Erin looked at dad "Linda and I told her we would take her shopping for clothes and stuff this week sometime, I will let you know when".

He smiled at her "thank you Erin"

She interrupted him "dad before you thank me, I'm not doing it for her, Nikki asked me I said yes because of that, not because you think I should get to her know, I don't need to".

I was right there I looked anywhere else; the temperature in the room had dropped at least 30 degrees.

Erin continued "also, I don't think it's a good idea to have her roam the DAs office, I think its best she stick with other things. Like school maybe. Think about that dad." Then she walked away without looking at me.

I looked down as everyone left, I knew it was going to be hard, but man that hurt. How am I going to pull through this? I just have to keep telling myself its better then the streets.

Maddie_Reagan

Im back! Whoa!

I will work on updating! Summer vacation, less hours at work, means more opprutuntes to update.

Don't worry, Maddie will hopefully have encounter with Danny plus, Frank having an encounter will the arch bishop.


	5. Shopping with Girls and More

I had just come down the stairs to see my dad at holding one of his old jackets "dad we both know she hates me, I don't understand why she even agreed to this".

He smiled at me "give it time Mads, she will come to love you like a sister should".

I shook my head and muttered "yeah when pigs fly" then looked up at him "at least Nikki seems to like me".

He nodded "give Erin and Danny time to adjust to this, I am sure they will come to love you as I do". He looked over at the window "speaking of your sister, here she is, try to have fun Mads". I nodded at him but didn't say thing as Erin walked in the door.

She nodded at me but didn't say anything, I could already tell where this was going, the day is going to start the same and end the same. With her not talking to me and feeling the cold shoulder. It's a good thing that Nikki is going, she can help me talk to Linda and Erin.

Erin looks at our dad "Nikki is in the car, is Maddison ready"?

I look down seriously, she acts like I'm not here.

Dad looks at her "yup" he hands her his card "get her some regular clothes, one church outfit for this weekend and some female stuff please and thank you Erin".

She nods at him then looks at me "okay Maddison lets go".

I nod at her then look at my dad "bye dad, see you later tonight".

He nodded "bye kiddo, have fun". He looked at Erin, "thank you Erin, you are a great big sister".

She nodded him, but didn't respond.

I nodded at him as I left the house.

We get to the car, Nikki gets out and hugs me "so we are going to all kinds of places, I already have it all mapped out".

I smiled at her at least someone is excited about this.

We get in the car and head to Staten Island to get Linda, the whole time Nikki is talking about all things shopping and girly. I can't lie I am enjoying myself, living on the streets, even if it was for two months and compared to the foster home, this is heaven!

We get Linda and head into the city Linda asks "did you do this type of thing with your mom"?

I shook my head "no, only because I was in school or doing homework plus she had work" I smiled "but we still managed to go shopping for a new school semester or a new work outfit for her". I looked down wanting this conversation to end. It still hurt to think about her, I didn't want to cry, not here.

Linda gave Erin a look then said, "Well, I personally think it would be fun to do more of this, don't you think Erin"?

Erin nodded looking at her phone, I knew she didn't like me but maybe one day she might.

I smiled at Linda "I am totally looking forward to this afternoon, getting to know everyone that is, I hate shopping I always have".

Nikki smiled at me " well, us Reagans love to shop so you will either learn to love it or we will turn you".

Linda laughed "well she isn't wrong, Erin does love to shop doesn't she"?

All of us look at Erin who is almost glaring at Linda "I like to shop Linda, I don't love to shop"

Nikki rolled her eyes "ignore my mom, we all know she loves to shop".

Erin glared at her "Nikki don't roll your eyes at me, I don't need her to know I like to shop".

I looked away from them and towered one of the shops, it looked like a second hand store or something. I smiled "can we go in that store"? I pointed at it.

They all looked over, I saw the smile that fell from Nikki's face and felt guilt. It wasn't on her list of stores. She looked back at me "I mean, it wasn't on the list and it's a second hand store but if you really want too, we can go look".

I smiled at her and nodded "if it won't be too much trouble, second hand stores have some of the most hidden jem's on the planet, you just never know you will find".

Nikki smiled "Okay, let's go in there".

We walk into the dimly lit store, it smells like old books, and mildew but it makes me smile all the same. I start walking toward the clothes, and smile. This was my heaven. I go down the row of pants, and start looking for things to jump off the rack at me. As I walk by the nice clothing, I spotted a nice blue jacket with matching pants and smile, thinking about the blouse I have that will match both perfectly. I pick them up and wrap them around my arm. I glance behind me to see Nikki looking at some pants with a look of shock, then turn to find Erin looking a blouse smiling, and finally turn to Linda looking a dress with a smile on her face.

I keep looking, knowing I need some more stuff, I find a few shirts, pants, and some night things. I glanced at what I had and smiled, then it faltered, what if they wanted to go to a different place? I don't need that much clothing. I smiled looked at Erin, Nikki and Linda were all in their own world but seeming to like their clothing.

As everyone met up, Nikki smiled "you're right Maddie, this place has some amazing jems".

I smiled at her "now what"?

I looked at everyone but before anyone could answer, Erin's phone rang she looked at Nikki and Linda then glanced at me "sorry, is my office"

We all nodded at her as she walked away answering "what's up Anthony"She paused then nodded "okay, thanks for the update, let me know if anything changes.'' She walks over to us "sorry about that, Anthony was just updating me on a case".

I smiled perked up, I was interested

Nikki, smiled at me, seeing my interest "what was the case mom, anything good"?

Erin sighed "it's not good that's for sure, the person I am prosecuting is missing". She let that hang in the air for a moment before continuing "seems he was let of prison on accident, a case of mistaken identity"

I looked at her "what did he do and how will you find him"?

Erin looked at me, debating on telling me because it meant getting to know me. I smiled at her. Which broke her down because she replied with " he killed a women on the lower east side of Manhattan".

I looked down "that's not a very good side of town, its horrible actually but there are some good hidey holes for people to hide in". I left it at that. Those two months on the street were not ones I wanted to talk about. Not yet anyway, not when they didn't know me.

I might have finished but Erin was still looking at me "you know where these hidey holes are"? "I think Anthony has a few in mind but he could use some other locations I am sure of it".

I looked away from her thinking she wants my help, this is a good sign and it could get a killer off the streets. I nodded at her. "I know where 10 hidey holes are". Her eyes widened but she didn't say anything.

"When we are done shopping, will you come with to the DAs office, tell Anthony where these are"?

I nodded at her "of course, anything to get a killer off the streets and back where he belongs".

We shop for another hour then drop Linda and Nikki off at their homes, the car ride to the DAs office was very silent. I was sure that Erin could hear my heart beating.

"When we get there, I don't want you to say your my sister, you are a runaway that my dad is helping" I nod at her, I can do that. No one will know anything from me.

We get to the DAs office and she signs me in using the same name I did when I first met dad. We get to an office and go in.

"Erin, I thought you were doing a personal day, I called you to update you not bring you in". He looked down defeated "plus I had cops search those few locations I knew of but they were a bust". He looks at me squinted his eyes "who does this Reagan belong two"?

Erin's eyes got big "what do you mean"?

He looked her dead in the eye "common Erin, she's one of you, she looks like your brother Jamie". His brown eyes looked at me and I looked down thinking I like this man. I glanced at my sister who was looking at me.

She sighed, "she's my sister Anothony, dad cheated on my mom 16 years ago, low and behold Maddison Hope Reagan" she said pointing to me then she looked at him "what?'' she asked in an irritated voice.

He shook his head "you got a sister, you always wanted but you seem like you hate her".

I looked at him, I mean she does..Right?

Erin looked at me then at him "I don't necessarily hate her, I don't know her and It's gonna take a long time to get used to having a little sister that is a few years older than Nikki". "Anyway, my relationship with my new found sister is not important, she may have a few new places you haven't looked".

Anothony looked at me then her "how could she have any idea"? "She looks pretty Reagan to me".

I smiled at him but looked at Erin before I wanted to speak.

She answered him for me "she is fine now but for two months she was living on the streets, the lower east side was where she was most of the time, she knows where about 10 hidey holes are"

His face was pure shock "how did you survive for two months"?

Again I looked at Erin, who shook her head "not important Anothony". "Maddie give him the list".

I smiled, she didn't call me Maddison like she did earlier.

I give him the list and how to get some of the harder ones. He looks at them then back at her "Some of these are going to be impossible to find even with directions, she may have to come with us"?

Erin looked at me fast, then at him. I wish I could see her thoughts. "I'm not sure Anthony, I would have to ask my dad, he is her guardian"

I looked down, do I really want to go back there? Those two months were the worst but at the same time..Its to catch a killer that escaped. How many of the people were there would recognize me?

I looked up "Erin, I want to do it, you haven't told me much about this guy just that he killed some women, he needs to be off the streets, dad would understand I think".

She looked down "let me call him real fast, if he agrees he may ask that Danny maybe Jamie join for more protection for you"

She looked at Anthony, 'are you going to be okay with this"?

He nodded "anything to get this guy off the streets"

She smiled at him "I'm going to call dad stay with Anthony okay". I nodded at her and watched her leave.

Anthony looked at me " so, how did you survive the two months"?

I smiled at him "I almost didn't, I was almost raped, it was then I decided I needed to find my father and hope he takes me". "I didn't want to live on the streets anymore but I wouldn't have gone back to my foster home, it was the worst."

I looked down "Don't tell Erin"? " I don't want my family to know" He nodded as Erin came in the

"Just like I thought, he was okay with it only if she wears a bulletproof vest, and if my brothers come for extra protection".

A few hours later, A vest was being put on me by Erin, she wasn't saying anything but when she was finished she took a breath. "I overheard what you told Anthony, is there anything else I or our family should know"?

I look at her square in the eye "nothing I am willing to share yet, you said it yourself Erin you don't know me yet". "I'm not ready to tell my whole life story to people who may or may not hate me" I looked down "I'm sorry".

Danny and Jamie came over to us "are we ready"? Danny asked us. I nodded and put on my I am strong face. "Then let's go" He snapped. Sooner or later him and Erin will like me I am sure of it.

We get to the first place people are there, a few on the run from cops. They get arrested. We get to the third hidey hole on my list and I am sweating. I used this one a lot and I hope people don't recognize me.

Someone starts to fight\run. I recognize her fast. I know she has a gun on her person. I pulled away from the cop protecting me and get into her view "Char!" She sees me just as my brothers do and I hear Danny telling cops to put their weapons down.

"Char" I walked over to her, making my brothers, and the other cops mad.

"Hopey, what are you doing here, I thought you bolted faster than a bolt of Lightning after what Richie did to you"

I smiled at her "it's complicated but I have a question, do you trust me"?

She smiled at me "is that a question you should be asking me right now, with pigs all around us"?

I smirk at her "those pigs aren't after you, and your fighting them isn't going to help, in fact it may get someone killed".

She tilted her head " It doesn't matter who they are after, we all gonna be killed, cops are worse than gangsters".

I shook my head "do you trust me"?

She nodded making me smile at her. I hug her and when I do, I grab the gun hiding under her large shirt between skin and pants around her waist. Freaking her out.

"Hopey, what are you doing"?

I backed away gun in the air with my hands up "I'm sorry Char, I knew you wouldn't give up, you would have used this. They aren't after you but after you used this it wouldn't have mattered."

The cops came over, someone took the gun in my hand as Danny came over.

I knew he was pissed, Jamie wasn't that far behind him "what were you thinking"? Danny all but yelled "you could have been killed" Erin came up behind me with Anthony behind her. They weren't too happy either but they would deal.

I looked Danny dead in the eye "sorry detective, but I know her, she wouldn't have given up until she was dead and by that time, a cop could have hurt what was I supposed to do"?

"Tell a cop Maddison, you could have been hurt, if there was crossfire". Jamie said, his face was red and his eyes were wide with fear? He called me Maddison I almost cried at that but I had my strong face on.

I felt Erin behind me "common lets get you the car before you get into more trouble. We still have two more stops".

Danny stopped at that "you mean after the stunt she just pulled you want to continue this whole thing"?

She nodded "yes because we still need to find my bad guy, and he is here somewhere I am sure of it. She will stay with Anothony, he won't let her pull away"

I smiled at him thinking good, that's a good thing. The next two stops are also places that Rich like to frequent, I may need actual protection against him. I shook that thought off and focused on the main agenda get the cops to the bad guy. Then my job was done and I could go home.

Next two stops happen, I got lucky, no Rich. Erin's bad guy didn't get so lucky, he was found in the last hidey hole.

Get home and Erin comes in me both dad and pops are awake

"Danny sent a text describing everything that happened have anything to say"?

I shook my head "said it all back at the hidey hole dad, I am sorry though, I guess two months is long for survival instinct to become a thing." "I Just wanted Cher to be okay, and I wanted the cops not to get shot"

Erin looked at me then our dad "she was a good help dad, she knows some things". "I will talk to the DA and see if she could work a few days out of the week there or maybe with Anthony, she worked her magic on him".

I smiled "thank you for letting me help, and thank you for taking me shopping, I really appreciate it"

"No problem...Mads" she replied then she hugged me.


End file.
